


Sad Realization

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian broods.





	Sad Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian hugged Gus tight to his chest. He kissed his plump baby cheek and breathed in Gus' baby powder scent. A lump formed in his throat, hot tears burned the back of his eyelids. Another fine Kinney legacy to hand down to his son, cancer. What were the odds somewhere down the line that Gus would get it too? It killed him to even think about Gus getting it. It was bad enough he had to deal with it, but not Gus he silently pleaded. Let it end here Brian thought. Gus looked at him and patted his cheek as if he knew, his way of saying 'its ok, dad'. Brian's throat constricted with emotion.    


"I'm sorry, Gus, I'm so sorry," he whispered.    


A tear trailed down his cheek unchecked. 


End file.
